1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of panheads of the type used to support photograhic or other imaging equipment on tripods or the like, and more particularly relate to an improved panhead of the type having a releasable shoe which is attached to a camera or the like to allow quick mounting or release of the one shoe and camera to the panhead.
2. State of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a panhead with a detachable base on which a camera or the like may be secured so as to be quickly and easily detachable from the panhead, as is for example disclosed in Japanese Patent Office Bulletin No. 133294, 1985. The panhead disclosed in the aforementioned official bulletin includes a panning head mounted on a base so as to allow for tilting movement of the head about at least one axis relative to the base. A rectangular receptacle is defined in the top of the panning head which is closed on three sides and open along a fourth side. A shoe element which is attachable to the underside of a photographic camera or other equipment to be supported on the panhead fits into the panhead receptacle and can be secured therein by means of a pivotable shoe locking lever mounted on the open side of the receptacle and by means of which the shoe may be selectively secured or released, thereby allowing for quick attachment or release of the camera or the like to the panhead.
A serious shortcoming of this prior art panhead resides in the possibility of accidental release of the locking lever in which case the shoe is free to drop from the panning head together with whatever equipment is carried on the shoe, raising the possibility not only of costly damage to the equipment but also of bodily injury to persons in the immediate vicinity.
One attempt at overcoming this difficulty is described in Japanese Patent Office Bulletin No. 40952, 1985 wherein a spring loaded locking lever is pivoted on the panhead and prevents accidental release of the shoe from the panhead. However, this locking system requires additional component parts and complicates construction and assembly of the panhead, increasing its cost and complicating operation of the panhead.
A continuing need therefore exists for a panhead with a quick release shoe in which the apparatus supported on the shoe cannot fall off even if the shoe release lever is accidentally released.